Bittersweet
by Nevar12
Summary: What should be one of the happiest day of Storm's life soon turns into a nightmare when Sabertooth returns looking fro more than a fight
1. Chapter 1

It was only when she closed her eyes to sleep that the memories came. That is why Storm had decided not to sleep. It was easy enough at first. Years of stake outs and round the clock surveilancing at one point or another had made the process of losing sleep manageable. She was still alert enough to teach all her classes and if she continued her increasing caffeine intake she was sure she would be ok. An extra cup of coffee for every week she went without sleep.

The first time she had began seeing things was about a month into her regime. They started as shadows at first, dark figures in the corner of her eye that always disappeared the moment she turned around. As time went on they grew faces, blurry ones at first but as of yesterday resembled that of her tormenters, that of sabertooth. Now she barely even blinked. For the bags around her eyes she had taken to wearing makeup. Leaving her hair in a bun had taken out the energy consuming task of doing it and overloading herself with work had taken the place of thinking, today would be no different.

Slowly making her way through the school Storm willed her throbbing head to keep the world around her from spinning. Even with having already drunk a full pot of coffee on her own she could feel the exhaustion creeping in on her. When she was sure no one was looking she slapped herself hard relying on the shock of the pain to keep her awake. It jolted her for only a moment but was not nearly enough.

Every time she felt herself drifting she could feel it all happening again. Hard hands on her thighs, claws digging into her exposed flesh and large fingers being shoved down her throat to the point where she gagged. The voice was the worst of it however. Deep and menacing demanding things from her, things she could never say let alone think about. If she thought about it too hard she knew she would break, but keeping her secret was becoming harder and harder, especially when it came to those she loved.

Pausing in front of a window she looked down at the open courtyard to see Logan passing by below. Sensing her eyes he paused before looking up and offering her a kind smile that faded when he saw that his was not returned. Looking away Ororo shook her head. After all this time he was still waiting for her. Looking down at the ring on her hand she felt a familiar lump in her throat begin to grow. They were to have been married that past fall. Something she had been dreaming of for longest time until IT happened.

Biting her lip Ororo forced down yet another sob. Now she couldn't even stand the sight of Logan. His kind eyes, his gentle touch, she didn't deserve any of it, that's why she had moved out of the too perfect apartment they had moved into together only three months before. She had moved back in to the institute and completely against his character Logan had decided to follow her. "Why" she has asked him once when they were alone and to which he had said "Because I cant stop loving you that easy. As long as it takes" he had said. "As long as it takes" she spoke to herself absently

Since Wolverine's confession Storm had started ignoring him completely. At one point she had even began sending girls in his direction. She wanted him to move on to find someone worthy of his love but for some unfathomable reason he was sure it was her. Looking up to the darkened sky Ororo sighed. It had been an unusually gloomy season but she knew she had herself to thank for that. Above the institute thunder cracked as the woman slumped to the floor in the empty hall. "Please" she whispered as the familiar sting of tears began to fill her eyes. "Please just leave me".


	2. Chapter 2

Four months ago

Storm smiled as she looked at herself in the stores long mirror. Turning around slowly she watched the way the sleeveless white "princess dress" (as the tailor had called it) moved as she went. It wasn't by far a fancy dress when compared to what most brides wore but the simplicity of it suited her. Looking away she felt herself blush as she wondered what Logan would think of it when he saw her in it. He had only proposed a week ago but his words were still fresh in her mind.

Logan had asked her to go for a ride with him that night. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary since she had gone on numerous motorcycle rides with him over the year and a half they had been dating. She knew where he was taking her before she even saw it. The smell of the salt air as they rode that night gave it away. As they approached the beach Storm had felt her mouth open in awe at the site of the full moon seemingly sitting about the still water. He parked the bike beside the stairs and led her down to the sand. Before she even had time to ask him what was on his mind he had gotten onto bended knee.

"I'm no good at words" he had said. "But I what I do know is that I love ya, when I see you I see home...and if I had ya...I'd have home". That was when he took the ring out of his pocket. "Will ya marry me"? The moment she said yes he had picked her up and swung her around. After that day she could stop smiling. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and the same had been experienced for him. Even Xavier had commented on how he had never seen Wolverine so content and it filled Ororo with joy to know that she had been the one to cause it.

"Is it as you requested"? Ororo turned to see a small old woman smiling at her from the showrooms entrance. Nodding she smiled back at her. "Yes Ms. Bonnie" she said looking back to admire the dress one more time. "Its perfect". Nodding the woman gave a small chuckle. "Alright honey, when you get dressed bring it to the front so I can bag it for you". She said.

Clutching the reinforced bag in her hand Storm exited the store making her way towards the white Toyota she had arrived in. Pausing for a moment she looked up at the dark sky feeling hersel sigh. "It gets dark so early these days" she said to herself as she checked her watch. "Only six oclock and already the sun set". Stopping to reach into her purse the woman froze as she heard a strange noise in back of her. Looking around the parking lot she noticed that other than two other cars it was near empty. As the uneasy feeling set over her so did her searching in the purse on her arm.

Struggling to find her keys Ororo looked over to the bridal shop wondering if they would allow her in until she could find her keys but no sooner had the thought crossed her mind did the lights to the small store turn off. Sighing she placed her purchase on the ground only to be stopped by a familiar voice. "Hey beautiful, its been a while".


	3. Chapter 3

His hands were on her throat before she even had time to fully turn around. Slamming the woman onto her back. The massive man brought out a rag from his pocket clamping it over the woman's mouth just as her eyes began to glow white. Holding her breath for as long as she could Storm struggled to build up enough power to bring down a lightning bolt but was thwarted when the man lifted her head slightly only to slam it hard onto the car beneath her forcing the woman to let out a gasp. At first all Ororo could feel was pain and then nothing as the world around her went dark.

Tensing Storm jumped from her place on the floor her a solid white eyes boring into the man in front of her who put his hands up in surrender . " Storm calm down its just me" he explained. Feeling her energy drain once more Ororo studied the figure in front of her watching as it went from an unrecognizable blob to the figure of her friend Scott. "Oh...I'm sorry" she said backing away. "You scared me".

Taking a step towards his friend Scott lifted an eyebrow. "Are you ok Storm? You seem like you've been going through a lot these days do-". "I don't want to talk about it" Storm snapped cutting off the mans words. For a moment Cyclops just stood there a mixture of shock and hurt on his face. "Ok" he said finally. "If you don't want to talk you don't have to, I just wanted to remind you that you have class in a five minutes". Walking past her he paused for a moment before turning back. "Its just...Its just I don't like seeing you this way" he whispered.

Nodding Storm turned away from him. "Well maybe its best if you just don't look". She could hear the small gasp her friend let out but would not turn to see his face. "Thank you for reminding me about my class" she responded continuing down the hall. Clenching her fist Storm scolded herself for having fallen asleep. Caffeine and slaps would no longer do the trick, she needed something stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

Ororo didn't bother going to her fifth period. She would skip her class for just today. If anyone asked she would tell them that she wasn't feeling well and it wouldn't be a complete lie besides, once she got what she was looking for there would never be another problem again. Bypassing the other classrooms Storm made her way towards the basement where she knew Beast did most of his work. Arriving at his small lab she knocked on the door despite the fact she knew he was not there.

When Ororo got no answer she slowly opened the door to reveal a small room with shelves covered in books a single glass cabinet and a long table covered with beakers and test tubes in the middle. Heading straight for the cabinet she jiggled the handle only to find that it was locked. Pressing her head against the glass she forced herself to think. "Where is it" she asked herself. "Where is the key".

Storm wasn't sure how long she had stayed like that, propped up against the glass door but she figured it was only a few minutes untill she saw the clock. Her eyes widened as she stared at the new time. 2:00am. She had been in the room for over twelve hours. As she moved towards the door she felt her heart lurch a figure appeared in the middle of the door. Backing away she shook her head as she fell into the corner beside her "No"! She cried shaking her head. "No"!

Four Months ago

Storm awoke slowly feeling her head throb as she blinked at a bright light above her. "Good your awake" a voice said. "This wouldn't be any fun if your were asleep for this". Slowly turning towards the sound of the voice Storm looked to see Sabertooth standing across from her. It was only then that she realized that the two of them were in a house of some sort. She had woken up on a bed and although she had not been restrained she knew getting away from the man would not be as easy as it seemed.

Struggling against her reeling head Ororo sat up forcing herself to speak despite the fear she felt. "Wha...What do you want from me" she managed to get out. The man smiled showing her a full set of sharp pearly whites. "I want that scream" he answered. "Oh and of course" he added rising from the chair. "Congratulate you on your engagement".

Authors Note: As a note to readers I'm using the wolverine movie Sabertooth not the Xmen 1-3 one.


	5. Chapter 5

Xavier institutes infirmary

Storm jumped at the sound of footsteps coming towards her only to discover that they belonged to a friend. "There's no need to be alarmed Ororo" it said. "it's just me". Sitting up in a bed she knew was too small to be her own the woman looked over to see Hank sitting in a chair beside her. He smiled as their eyes met and it was the warmth within them that made Storm turn away. How had she gotten here? As if sensing her questions he began to speak. You passed out and I brought you here for observation by Jean.

Turning her head Storm nodded as she began to remove the covers from herself and rise from the bed. "Wait, you'll hurt your yourself" her friend called. Turning once more the woman noticed that she had been attached to a large iv drip that was now almost empty. She had been out too long. Swallowing she put a hand over her face as she began to speak. "Don't let me fall back to sleep" she commanded. Beast eyebrows rose. "Storm you were severely dehydrated and appeared to be hallucinating when I found you in my office yesterday, I think sleep is just what you need" he responded.

Storm didn't bother arguing with the man but knew she could not obey him either. For now it was best to just get rid of him. "I know" she began. "But I can't get much sleep here in this dreary place, can you please help me get unhooked from these machines and into my room"?

The man was quiet for a moment before looking back up at Storm. "Exactly what were you looking for in my lab"? For what seemed like hours Storm didn't speak. "I...I was looking for some preserving jars " she said. "For the biology classes...guess you don't have any".

Looking back at Hanks face she could tell that he didn't believe her yet despite this had began unhooking the machines from Ororos body. "Make sure you rest" he said as he gently removed the iv drip from her arm.

Storms room 7:00pm

Storm paced her locked room considering her next course of action. She felt like a horrid liar and sending Logan away the moment she saw him waiting at her door did little to ease her guilt. Despite having been out for over a day sleep still tugged at her like a heavy weight and she was more than unwilling to give in. She would not sleep and for now she would not even sit down nor lean against anything as she had done in beast office the day before. Standing in the center of the room she stared at her barred window and felt herself begin to crumble.

She remembered a time when she never locked her door, when the sliding window was never open and sleeping had been a pleasure rather than a curse. Back then she would look forward to the night rather than dreading it and noises around the house sparked more curiosity within her then I did panic. Wrapping her hands around her shoulders Ororo tried her best to keep her body from shaking. "I can't do this anymore" she choked. "I can't". Outside the wind picked up as the heavy clouds that had been forming above the area began to pour out their contents.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your clothes" the man said suddenly. "Take them off" he ordered. Looking on at the cat like mutant as his eyes raked over her body Storm felt her heart stop. He couldn't possibly intend to...? Storm shook her head in an effort to cast out the terrifying thought. "No" she whispered. Moving back Ororo gave a quick search for a door only to find that it was heavily locked and considered wether or not reasoning with the man would help. "Listen whatever it is you want" she began. " I-". "I know what I want" the man growled cutting off the weather goddess. Looking away Storm cringed as she heard the scrape of his claws dig into the aged wood of the chair he occupied. A warning to her."Now take them off" he finished. Storm shook her head again. "No" she rasped.

In a flash the man was in front of her towering over the woman as he grabbed a hold of her shirt. "Fine, I'll do it for you" he said. Bringing out her hands to stop him Storm pushed against the massive man in front of her but to no avail. It was as if she was pushing against a brick wall."Let go of me" she demanded. "Stop this.". As Ororo felt herself being forced back onto the bed she allowed her body to move freely kicking and clawing at the enormous man who had by then taken a hold of her neck squeezing it to the point where she could no longer breath. Letting out a weak gasp her movements slowed as she struggled to take in air. "Your such a fucking cock tease" Sabertooth hissed at her. "Floating around like some damn princess". His eyes focused on her. "Everyone thinks you're such an angel, you even got that runt Logan fooled" Sabertooth hissed. Leaning forward he pressed his nose against the woman's neck breathing in her scent. "But I know what you really want" he whispered.

Storm was lost in a sea of confusion and panic. Her energy was quickly draining and the more she tried to use her powers the weaker she became. "This cant happen" she thought to herself. "This cant happen". She knew fear alone would never effect her so strongly, it had to be something else. What had he done to her? As if sensing her question the man loosened his grip on her and smiled lifting her head. "A small dose of the antidote" he stated. The woman tensed. "Not permanent" he went on trailing a free hand down the side of her face. "Just enough to give us a little time to get to know each other".

Releasing her completely this time Sabertooth allowed the woman to fall back onto the bed beneath him. Turning soon after she attempted to flee her captor willing to risk the danger of running. It was just what the man wanted. He always preferred to play with his food first. She had barely managed to crawl out from beneath him before she was stopped by a firm hand that pulled the silver strands of her scalp forcing her bruised neck to bend painfully back. "Careful" the man behind her said. "If you keep running like this I'll think you don't like me". Feeling his grip on her tighten Ororo looked on in horror as the mans eyes turned a liquid black. "And if I think you don't like me" he said. "I'll think you don't like your friends either".looking up at her tormentor Storm shook her head forcing down yet another lump that had built in her throat. "What do you want" she asked. Smiling the man flipped her onto her back. "I already told you" he said. "You owe me a scream".

Looking up at the man before her all Storm could think about was how only an hour ago she had been trying on her wedding dress in a little shop downtown. She was suppose to have met Jean for dinner afterwards but more likely than not her friend would have believed she stood her up and then there was logan. Storm closed her eyes. She couldn't think about Logan not now, not like this.

Running a hand over the woman's fear stricken face Sabertooth allowed his fingers to travel down her neck and across her collar bone grazing over the top of her breast as he took a hold of her blouse. This was where, at least for the moment he stopped. Without looking up at his weakened prey the animal began to speak "How many times has my brother fucked you" the man snarled. Storm fell silent but the man seemed unfazed. "The runt doesn't have a clue what he's doing" he went on. His victim shook her head slowly at a loss for any words she could imagine would be a help to her. As he continued to speak the grip he had on the woman's shirt tightened. His voice calm but Ororo could hear the anger and hatred growing beneath. Looking into her eyes this time the man glared down at Storm through feral eyes, whatever human trace of him already departed. "I'll show you what a real fuck is".

No sooner had she heard the words did Ororo feel the claws of the man graze over her skin as he tore into her shirt. Moving she grabbed a hold of his hands in an effort to stop it but he continued on. He shook her like a rag doll splitting apart the blouse he used his claws to tear open the remainder of the woman's clothing leaving her exposed before him. Leaning forward he smelled his victim and without pause kissed her hard, the sharp edges of his canines cutting into her lip as he went. Storm gagged when she felt a thick tongue push its way into her mouth but a sharp claw dragged up the side of her thigh warned her not to bite.

Grabbing a hold of her waist the captor slid his victim towards him pushing up the skirt she wore past her hips as she bucked and begged beneath him. The man took his time drinking in the site of her bare brown thighs. He had been patient in his pursuit but now came the reward. Running a hand over the woman's bare skin he gave a nod of appreciation. As he expected the goddess was smooth, soft, delicate. Ororo let out a cry as the man's claws dug into her flesh. Hearing the sound Sabertooth paused only for a moment. He would not be gentle.

Taking off his own shirt the man unzipped his jeans revealing a growing erection the sight of which caused Storm to look away in horror as the reality of the moment set in and for the first time since she was there she allowed the tears to fall. "Don't do this" she pleaded. "Please, please don't do this". Ignoring her pleas the man took a hold of his victim and without warning shoved himself inside.

Authors note: Sorry this update came so late. I was having such a hard time with the chapter and figuring out how to write it. I'm still not completely happy with it so you might see some more changes to it in the days to come but the updates should come a lot faster now. Thanks for all your comments and encouragement :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Four months ago**

Storm wasn't sure how many times the man had raped her that night. She lost count after six and had given up hope after three. For what she calculated to be five hours the monster had beaten and folded her into every humiliating position possible and it was all she could do to keep down the vomit that came with the constant reminder of what was happening her. Sabertooth was shameless. No part of her body was sacred to him. He fell asleep inside of her, surprisingly still hard with his massive torso draped over her. She didn't dare move at the risk of waking him up and starting the horror all over again.

The worst part however was that, that was not the only day. He had kept her "As a pet" for over a week in the furnished prison. At night he did to her what he please and by day he left his captive with one wrist handcuffed to the bed and a tray of food beside her. Had it not been for the small hope of freedom she harbored Storm would have allowed herself to starve. It wasn't until the eighth day that he finally agreed to let her go but it was not until she was forced into one final act of devastating humiliation.

**Present day**

Wiping a stray tear from her eye. Storm froze at the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. "Ro" a familiar voice called. "Ro its me Logan...Please can you just talk to me"? Storm was silent. She hoped he would leave but despite the silence she knew he was still there. Slowly she approached the door stopping just a foot away from it. Even with the wooden barrier between them she could imagine him standing before her. He was four inches shorter than the doorway and only two inches taller than her. It was strange what little things about him had become etched within her memory they had laughed once about how the two of them and the door must have been made for each other. It fit, it was perfect. Taking a step back Ororo sighed. Too perfect.

"I'm not leaving" Logan said suddenly. "Not until you open the door and talk to me".When Storm had still not answered her fiancé continued on. "I asked the professor for the rest of the week off" he said. "I got plenty a time to wait". A thud came through the wall and Ororo knew that Wolverine had sat down. "I don't need much but I know your gonna have to come out here sooner or later" he finished. The door clicked a moment later and Logan stared up at the wooden barrier unsure of wether or not to enter. He didn't want to scare her, not after it had taken so much time just to get this far.

Slowly he opened the door. "Storm". She stood at the center of the room her head down and her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Closing in the space between them he reached to take a hold of his loves face not allowing her the chance to shrink from his grasp. Lifting her head he felt his heart sink as he looked into her tired eyes. "Please" he whispered. "Let me help ya". Returning Logan's look into her eyes storm felt her will shift. What she was about to do could very well take away the last lifeline she had left but after months of uncertainty she had to know for sure.

Taking a hold of Logan's hand Ororo guided it onto her belly brushing his fingers over the small mound that had grown there. To her surprise he didn't pull away or cringe although Logan could not hide the look of shock that crossed his face. She didn't want him to be the first to speak. Afraid that what he would say would be far more than she already feared. "I didn't want to do it...I didn't want this Logan". The tears began to fall in streams now, the salt of the liquid stinging Ororo's eyes as she tried to explain the unimaginable. "I would never do this to y-". Storms words were cut off by a kiss delivered by Wolverine. Pulling back reluctantly a moment later Logan looked at his love almost scared that the kiss he had just shared with her would be his last.

There were many questions in Wolverine's mind but he would not frighten her by asking them so soon. For the moment the only thing he cared about was that his Ro would know she was safe, loved. "I'll protect you" he said. Moving his hand back to the small mound he nodded. "Both of you".


	8. Chapter 8

Wolverine and Storm had decided against a big wedding. Instead the two had a private ceremony at a nearby court house and decided that rather than leaving the institute they would move into the west wing which was better suited for "families". When Storm's pregnancy became too far along to hide Wolverine without hesitance took responsibility for it. It was their bid for normalcy albeit a false one.

News of the pregnancy soon turned from rumors into full on conversation. As the weeks went on students and co- workers alike came to feel Ororo's belly offering advice on names and care taking while Logan was greeted with pats on the back and sly looks from his companions. Storm looked on with admiration of all he had done. She wished she had more to offer her love. Even after all these months she still couldn't believe the depths of sacrifice he had gone through to keep her. He had loved her all this time without question and for that Storm knew she would

never leave him again. She would be there for a long as he would have her.

Storm had always wondered what kind of father Logan would be. Even before she had thought of him romantically the image crossed her mind. For her and the few friends she had discussed it with the idea seemed unfathomable if not bordering on absurd. She had always imagined him being distant and hard , the way he had been the day they first me but in reality he was gentle and warm. For her his presence was enough. Storm didn't expect him to love the child, a life who's father he still didn't know yet he had put it upon himself to do just the opposite.

Over the next few months Logan read to her growing belly nearly every night telling the growing fetus within stories and jokes (although she would sometimes have to explain the barrier between the appropriate and inappropriate).never the less when she watched this Storm couldn't help but to be intrigued, it put within her a feeling that was as knew to her as it was wonderful. She imagined that this was what people called true happiness.

Overtime the nightmares subsided and the harsh memories of the past were painted over by the happy ones of the present making it so that only a dull ache remained.


	9. Chapter 9

Had Storm knew what was going to happen that night she would have planned things differently. Would have allowed the thoughts that had been racing in her head for the past few months to come out without limitation but seeing into the future was not the gift she had been born with. Making her way down the empty halls of the institute she looked on in longing at the closed classrooms. She would usually be at home this time of night but with Logan still being out on a mission with Cyclops and Remy she had no reason to hurry.

Stopping suddenly at the end of the corridor Storm let out a gasp as a sharp pain ran through the bottom of her body. Chalking it up to being on her feet too long Ororo attempted to continue her journey only to be stopped by yet another burst of excruciating pain. Putting a hand on the wall for support she ran a hand over her swollen belly as she looked down at the mound that hung from her and frowned. It had only been eight months. The baby could not be coming this soon she thought but as her mind registered the trail of liquid that was now running down her legs her fear was proving that it was in fact reality.

Looking back behind her Ororo stared into the empty hall unsure of where she could go. "Hello" she called. "Is anyone there? ...I need help" She managed to rasp between jagged breaths. With one hand still on the wall the woman turned as smoothly as her body would let her and waited . When no one answered Storm hung her head unable to will herself to shout again. Slumping down against the wall that supported her Ororo lifted her head scanning her brain for ideas untill the thought hit her. There was one more option.

Closing her eyes the woman focused as much energy as she could away from the pain she was in. Forcing her breathing to steady Ororo cleared her mind just as her mentor had taught her. She hoped that despite the late hour he would still be awake. In the end only to words were able to be sent "Professor... help". Unable to hold the mental link Storm allowed it to be cut with the intrusion of pain. She wasn't sure if what she had done was enough but another near unbearable contraction told her that it would be too much to try again. "Breath" she whispered to herself. "Just like Jean showed you". Another contraction and Storm felt her eyes burn with the onset of tears as hunched over in a useless attempt to ease the pressure.

She wasn't sure if it was the pain she was crying about or the fact that once this was all over the life she had come to know up until that point would change forever. Letting out a frustrated huff she slammed a fist onto the tile floor. It was at that moment that she was more than ashamed of herself for being too cowardly to tell him sooner. "Agh". Letting out an involuntary gasp Storm sucked in as much oxygen as she could in an effort to make up for what was lost all the while inwardly begging the baby within her to have mercy.

Why had people always called this a miracle she thought. The miracle would be if she survived.

Storm froze momentarily as she heard the sound of foot steps coming her way. Through half lidded eyes she directed her head towards the commotion and watched as a cluster of figures appeared at the end of the hall and wondered if she was dreaming or not. As the figures came closer their faces cleared enough for her to see that it was Jean, Xavier, Logan and one other person her mind was too jumbled to name.

She didn't remember much of what else had happened while she was in the hall. All Storm could remember was that she had closed her eyes once and that the next time they opened she was sitting up in a hospital bed with beast between her legs being told to push. Jean stood beside her, her friends hand holding onto her own as she chanted breathing instructions. Looking up from his work Hank looked to Wolverine and Jean. "Were going to need some more towels and an iv" he said. Letting go of Storms hand Jean kissed her friends forehead. "I'll get it" she said. "Your doing great Ro".

As Jean made her way to the iv storage Logan rose to gather another set of fresh towels

but the sound of a boom of lightning outside. Turning to Ororo Wolverine looked worriedly at his love. "Logan wait" she said. Qiuickly moving towards her Wolverine took a hold of his wife's hand. Closing her eyes Storm grimaced as yet another painful contraction hit her. "Its about...it's about the baby's father" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

After sixteen hours of Labor Dalia was born, a name which meant gentle in Storms native language of Swahili. The second she came into the world there was a calmness in her. She did not scream or cry but rather sighed as she was pulled out of her confines, a small child with skin the color of creamed coffee and large hazel eyes that seemed almost out of place on such a tiny face framed with fuzzy dark brown curls. At Ororo's request Jean and Beast left shorty after congratulations allowing her time alone with her daughter although Wolverine remained absent from the room as he had the fifteen hours before.

In the first few minutes Storm spent holding the infant she studied the child's features, trying to find every part of the girl that resembled her. They had the same eyes; almond shaped with thick lashes that fanned out at the edges, both had lips that came slightly up at the sides and oval faces although Dalia's was too small for it to be apparent. Furrowing her brow Ororo ran a hand gently down the side of the child's face and watched as the child turned in the same direction. Her nose was not Ororo's, neither was her thick eyebrows. A part of Storm wondered if she would ever be able to fully love the child but the moment their eyes met every doubt she had within her as cast away. She was her's what else mattered?

Moving her attention to the window of her room Storm swallowed in nervousness as she watched Logan's shadow pace back and forth behind the closed blinds. She knew he was saying something to himself by the muffled sound that come from behind the glass but was not close enough to be able to make out the words. In her mind the lack of this knowledge was somewhat of a relief for her. The longer he spent outside the longer Ororo could pretend to live the gentle life that had come (at least for the past few months) to be hers.

After twenty agonizing minutes Logan approached the door. As Storm looked on her arms clutched around the infant she held as if she were about to fall and the babe gave out a small squeak in protest. Wolverine waited for a moment before slowly turning the knob and gently pushing the door open. The moment he entered Storm noticed his hands rough and bruised with light pink around his knuckles, traces of bloody wounds that had healed.

As Logan approached even Dalia seemed to sense the tension. The baby's eyes widened slightly moving to her mothers face to Logan's staring unflinchingly into the mans eyes. It must have been good she saw in them because a moment later a light came into them. Seeing the small smile that came to Logan's face at the infants responce to him Ororo raised herself as best she could in the bed offering the child to him. "Would..." Storm paused almost hesitant to ask her question. "Would you like to hold her" she said weakly.

Wrapping the tiny infant in his arms Logan raised her bringing the girl snug against his chest. "Whats her name" he asked. "Dalia" Ororo responded. "It means gentle". Wolverine nodded looking up to smile at his wife. "Sure is a little thing" he said running returning his attention to the infant he held. Running a finger over her chin he smirked as Dalias bottom lip poked out. "We'll have to bulk her up". Storm smiled as Wolverines last comment. There was still hope.

"You don't have to be scared anymore" Wolverine said suddenly. Looking up at Ororo the man made his way to the side of her bed resting the infant in her arms."I made ya a promise Ro and im gonna keep it". Storm nodded feeling her eyes burn and wondered when she would ever stop crying for one reason or another. Leaning forward Logan brushed his lips over the top of his lovers forehead. Her free arm wrapped around his neck before he realized Ororo had moved and his own arms move to curl around her in response. For the longest time neither said a word but stayed frozen in their moment of contentness. This would be their life from now on, a rich thick honey to glaze over the horrid taste of the past. Eventually the good would outweigh the bad and their life together would come with just enough joy to make it bittersweet.

The End

yes there will be a sequel in the near future.


End file.
